Today-2p EnglandxReader
by awesomeprussia517
Summary: Today was going to be absoulotly perfect.
1. Chapter 1

2p!EnglandxReader-Today

Today, it was going to be perfect. Today, you were going to finally ask him. The man with the cotton-candy colored eyes, Oliver. You,(y/n),had dopveloped a crush on him from the moment you layed eyes on him. Untill it happened. You had been walking down the street, blushing and thinking about what to say. You had accedentally wandered out onto the street. Before you could look up, the sound of bones cracking and breaks screeching could be heard from miles away. Then it was all black.

Oliver sat in his livingroom, running his thumb over the petal of a delacate rose. He knew he loved you. And today he was going to ask that question that every girl hopes to hear. He froze when he heard the blood curtling sound of bones cracking and breaks screeching. He hesitantly looked out the window and his heart almost stopped. You had been struck by a speeding car. You lay motionless in the street. A puddle of blood surrounding you. He ran outside as soon as he could and called an ambulence with shaking hands.

You awoke, a bright white light flooding your vision. Your whole body sore and in pain. Faint sobbing and fuzzy voices could be heard from the hall. You blinked twice realing where you were and remembeing what happened. "O-oliver?" you called weakly. The huge door creaked open. His face stained with tears, Oliver scurried over to you and collapsed to his knees."(y/n)! Thank god youre alive! I promise your going to be ok! I promise my poppet!" You felt warm tears roll down your face.


	2. Tommorow

2p!EnglandxReader-Today

First let me say thank you so flubbing much guys! I appreciate you support with my lame wrighting. I Actually didnt think i would continue this...Enjoy~

-precisly 2 weeks later-

You sat on the couch watching tv with sleepy eyes. You looked down at the sparkling ring on your finger and smiled. Your body was sore, but you were too happy to care. Suddenly you felt a warm hand hold onto yours. You looked up to see Oliver smiling at you with a light blush dusted on his cheeks. You leaned over slightly wincing from pain but you managed to kiss him on the cheek. You hoped he wouldnt notice that look on your face from the pain of moving, but he did. His eyes began to well up with tears as he lightly hugged you,"Im sorry love, this was my fault." You shook your head,"No. No its not. So stop blaming yourself for, 'The Accident'."you whispered into his ear. He nodded with a sudden change in mood. He looked back at you with the brightest smile you could ever hope to see. Smiling back he placed something in your hand. You looked down at it and giggled. It was a vannilla cupcake with a vibrant (f/c) frosting and in bright red letters it said, 'I love you (y/n).' "Well go ahead and take a bite love." You took a small bite and grinned. It was delicious. You suddenly felt sleepy and rested your head on his shoulder. Oliver smiled even wider when you drifted off to sleep.

-Dramatic song playing in background)

You woke up still sore. Wait, where were you? It was dark. You felt around. You felt warm fabric under you. It was wet and warm. You held your hand to your face in an attempt to see what it was. You smelt it, blood. You began to panic at this point. Suddenly you heard a flamiliar voice begin to sing,"I cant decide wheather you should live or die!~" You were now trembling as the lights flashed on. There you saw Oliver standing in the doorway, covered in blood. His grin slightly frightening you. "O-Oliver?" you squeaked. he closed his eyes and continued singing,"Oh i could throw you in the lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake!~" Warm tearsrolled down your face as he pulled a knife from his pocket. he slowly walked tword you continuing to sing,"I wont deny im gonna miss you when your gone.." he said now at the foot of the bed. Hovering over you he whispered,"Did i scare you love?" You were speechless. He giggled sitting back,"Gottcha!" You nearly passed out realizing it was a joke. His happy grin turned to a look of concern as you began to cry. he leaned forward and placed his lips apon yours. You immediatly stopped crying and relaxed when he did. "Im sorry love...it was a joke..i couldnt help myself." You hugged him and laughed,"Its Ok! just never do it again!" you said while giving him the, 'I will f-king kill you if you do it again'stare.

-Time skip(Cuz im lazy)-

This was it. Your special day. You took a deep breath as you walked down the aisle tears of joy rolled down your face. Oliversmiled at you as you continued to walk down the aisle. You took a deep breath as you stood next to him. The preist began to read from the book. Time moved so fast, In an instant you heard the words, "You may kiss th bride." and you leaped into Olivers arms and your lips locked.

Now let us assume you and Oliver had a Happily Ever After.

I do not own you or Hetalia.

Oliver owns you.

OMG WHY U STILL HERE?!


End file.
